Lost Ones
by dragonlady98
Summary: Four teenagers have been dragged into the book the Hobbit. The medic, The tough girl, the whiny cousin, and the iron willed leader. I have decided to continue is fic. rated for lanuage
1. right before the beginning

**~I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas~**

The book seemed to whisper to Rose as she leaned closer to it while her cousin , Ted, and two best friends , Samantha and Ashley looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading this time. Next thing they knew they were no longer in the quiet room of the mansion where Rose and all of her mother's relatives where staying for a family get together, instead they were in a forest in the middle of no-where and they had strange clothes on with weapons that no sane person would ever give to teenagers their age.

Rose was wearing a royal blue tunic under a corset of leather backed scale armor covered by a long trench coat tucked into a belt and over top all of that was a dark cloak with a strange slivery fur lining the hem and covering her shoulders and up around her neck. Her arms were bare save for the leather gautlet-like gloves that covered from right beneath her elbows to the where her nuckles connected to her fingers. She had a sword and sheath on each hip with a single bladed axe as well as a bow and arrows on her back and a knife tied to her right boot. Her long brownish gold hair that was normally worn in a pony tail now rippled down to the middle of her back flowing completely unrestrained save for two delicute braids over the space between her weapons

Her cousin, Ted wore a tunic with unusally long sleaves covered by brown vest tucked into his leather belt that seemed to have dozens of pouches under a cloak. He had only a simple crossbow attached to one of the loops in his belt next to the darts it fired. His normally short hair (when I say short I mean in an army style haircut kind of short) was now shoulder length. It was dark and untamed. He was still the shortest one in the group though. Samantha was next shortest then Rose and Ashley were about the same height. They all were taller then they had been back at the mansion though.

Her two best friends were dressed a lot like her with the differences being that neither of them had fur on their clothes nor gaunlet-like gloves . Samantha wore a red tunic and had a giantic war hammer and an equaly large double blade axe and her blonde hair almost as long as Rose's lay untouched. While Ashley wore a rich purple tunic and a broad sword at her hip with a long bow and quiver on her back she had the supplies of a healer in a pouch tied to her belt and her medium length blonde hair wasnt as long as Rose's or Samantha's but it was pulled back into a short braid that whent to her shoulder blades.


	2. arguements

**~I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or tell Pm me with ideas~**

_Chapter 1_

(Ted's Prov)

"**Where the fuck are we? And why the hell are you girls dressed that way? Why am I in such strange clothes? Could some-one please tell me what in the wide world just happened?**" I continued to rant and rave till Rose's friend Samantha threaten that if I didnt stop freaking out and shut up she would use her new toys to shut me up permently. While she and my cousin tried to figure out where we were and why we were now dressed the way we were I went to sit by Ashley who looked just as freaked out as I did but had managed not to make the same mistake that I had and make Samantha angry again. As I sat down she pulled a knife out of her boot. She looked as startled as I did after she had done that. Normally it was my cousin who pulled knives on me, but I suppose that I deserved that some of the time what with the way I tried to treat the girls and all.

"I suggest that we find the road and start walking. Ted if we come across anyone or thing you will let me or Samantha deal with it." Rose starts to lecture me since apperently I cant keep my mouth shut and am completely usless in her eyes and the eyes of her friends.

**"Also just keep your mouth shut. I'm tired of hearing your complaining."** Samantha told me so I was just a burden to them but Ashley wasnt? Oh ya she is Rose's best friend who is more like a younger sister to my cousin then anything else. But _**I **_was no more then a loud and annoying Male? STUIPID WOMEN!

(Rose's Prov)

"Sami I think I know where we are but we will have to go a little farther to see if im right and if I am well all I can say is that I think that im going to enjoy this" As I am leading the group towards where I think the road is I can hear Ted trying to talk to Ash about how he thought that Sami and I were leading them astray. I told Sami to take the lead with Ash while I had a word with my cousin. Right as I get to them I hear Ash telling Ted to shut up otherwise she would have to hurt him.

**~What do you think? Should I continue or just scrap it? Please Review~ **


	3. relationships of the past

**~I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or Pm me with ideas~**

_Chapter 2_

(Ashley's Pov)

I wish he would just leave me alone. When I talk to him I can help but think of when we were together even if that was two years ago. I have had other boyfriends since him, but each one was worst then the last. I miss Brant. I have seen or talked to him in a long time. He at lest understood, where other guys didn't even try to. I wonder if we will ever find a way back from where ever we are. If I didn't have Rose and Sami here I know that I would probably be freaking out, they have some clue about where we are and I am confident that they just need to look at a map then they will know exactly what to do. Ted is starting to get on my nerves. Why cant he tell that I don't want to talk to him and just leave me alone to my thoughts? I wonder why Rose has stopped walking and what she just told Sam.

"Ash? Can you hear me? Heeeeello? Any one home?"

"Will you shut up!? I don't want to talk to or listen to you. Now BE QUIET! I will hurt you."

I see that Rose was walking to where Ted and I had stopped. When she reached us she said, "Hey Ash would you mind walking with Sam."

I knew it was an order and she really ment 'Do I have to hurt him again?' and 'I need to talk to him.' Since when does she give orders? She and Sami had been acting a little off since we landed where ever here is.

(Rose's Pov)

As Ash was walking past me and towards Sami, Ted tried to fallow her. Right as he was about to walk past I grabbed his hair and pulled him back to where he had been standing while he was talking and Ash was ignoring him. "Where do you think you are going?" I said raising an eyebrow and glaring at him until he answered me. "I was just fallowing Ashley."

"Why? Are you trying to get her back again? Cause if you are..." I leave the threat hanging in the air  
"Why do you want to know? I told you that I wouldn't do anything to her. Why are you so damn protective of her and not Sam? She is able to make her own decisions."  
"Because I know that you can't be trusted. I am protective of her and not Sami because unlike Ash, Sami is likely to crush any guy that spells trouble for her. Ash isn't as cold and bitter as Sami and me. You are trouble for any girl that comes your way. So this will be your last warning Don't mess with Ash or you Will answer to me and you know damn well that if you tried to run I would find you. I still haven't forgiven you for the whole Tj thing!"

With that I walked away and left him to fallow when he got back enough of his wits to start fallowing me and the girls.

"Rose I can see the road." I heard Sam call from up ahead.

"I will be right there." I said while lengthening my stride. "Yep I can see Bree from here. Lets keep walking until we find the Prancing Pony. There we will ask if we can barrow a map and see if any of the company is rooming there for the night. Sam you know what to do if one of the people there cause trouble."

**~Please Review and tell me what you think~**


	4. Bree, Butterbur, a map & a king to be

**~I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or Pm me with ideas, I am always open to suguestions. Any and all mistakes I take full credit for since I am terrible at spelling and at time grammer as well. Now on with the story! ~**

_Chapter_ 3

(Samantha's Pov)

I was rather unsurprised when after we arrived in Bree that Rose's cousin kept asking stupid questions like "**What is the weird short thing with big furry feet?" **and **"I still don't understand why we are in such weird clothes. Why cant we just buy some new ones?" **Etc. I already threatened him once and im not afraid to go through with it.

**"Rose would you mind if I try out my new knife on your cousin?"**

**"Not at all go right ahead I would love to have some peace and quiet."**

**"I MIND! I don't want to be your target practice!"**

**"Then I will put this as nicely as I can manage...SHUT UP OR I WILL CUT YOUR TONGUNE OUT!"**

There that got him to pipe down for now at lest. Well we found the 'Prancing Pony Inn' now to find old Barliman Butterbur. We need a map badly. Rose can handle the talking and I will keep an eye on things while she talks. Bree is home to many different types of people and not all of them good.

(No one's Pov)

When the little group of teenagers walking into the Inn and asked for Barliman Butterbur a man maybe a couple years older then them came out.

"**What do you want kind sir and ladies? I am a very busy person."**

**"We would like to use a map real quickly if you could spare one." **,said Rose

**"I will go check though I doubt it, Where would you be heading to? If I may be so bold."** ,he said while heading towards the backroom

**"We need to go to Hobbition, there is a party we are going to there."**

At that very moment in walked Thorin Oakenshield. He was also looking for a map to Hobbition.

**"There you are. If you require any thing else please let me know."** said Butterbur before walking away to help some less then satisfied costumers

**"Would you mind if I take a look at that map you are holding for I too am on my way to Hobbition."**

(Rose's Pov)

I turned to see none other then Thorin Oakenshield son of Thain, son of Thror, the crownless king of the dwarves of Erebor. His voice was a little bit deeper then it had been in the movie, but as far as the looks department went he was even more handsome. 'I have to stay calm and act as though I don't know who he is.'

**"Sure but first if I may ask. Who are you?" **, I ask faining ignorance when I probable knew more about him then most people, including himself.

**"My name is Thorin Oakenshield. Who might you and your companions be?"**

**"I am Rose Blazingsword, This is Ashley, Samantha , and will you please exuse me for a moment my last companion who unfortunately is also my cousin Ted is getting himself into trouble." **With that I go over to where Ted had just gotten himself into a brawl. With in about 5 minatues I have my cousin (who has now taken a sever beating) separated from the other fighters and am dragging him back to where Sam, Ash are looking exasperated and Thorin is looking slightly amused.

**"Ash will you keep an eye on him please?"**

**"But he is almost half a year older then both you and I."**

**"I don't care about that. If he causes any more problems then let Sami know." **,at that Ted looked about ready to faint

**"Now that has been taken care of do you have any more questions." **, I say turning back to Thorin

**"Since we are both heading the same way, why don't we travel together.**

******~What do you think? Am I off to a good start? Review and let me know what you think~**


	5. the boys thoughts

**I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or Pm me with ideas, I am always open to ideas. Any and all mistakes I take full credit for since I am terrible at spelling and at time grammer as well. Thank you to my reveiwers, and the people who fallowed and or favorited my story. Now on with the story! ~**

Chapter 4

(Ted's Pov)

Good now that the girls aren't paying attention to me maybe I can get some of my questions answered. I go up to a guy sitting at a near by table who is dressed just a little differently from me.

**"Why are u dressed that way? Is that how you usually dress?" **I see one of those really short people with hairy feet coming up to sit by the man I'm asking questions to. **"Why are you so short? Is everyone in your family that short? Why aren't you wearing shoes? Why are your feet so hairy?"**

Instead of answering me the man hits me and then they and a couple other guys start trying to beat on me. I throw a punch which gets side stepped. for every time I attempt to hit one of them I get hit at lest three or four times. I hear some one (probably Rose) say my name. Next thing I know I am pulled out of the fight and my younger cousin has stepped into my place. I have been close to getting in a fist fight with her before but I have always chicken out since I know the damage she could do to me. I watch as she flawlessly dodges hit after hit while landing blows at the same time. Since I have seen her fight during certain family games before I can tell that she was taking it easy on our family and she is taking it just as easy on these guys. Maybe I should have listened to Uncle Arthur when he told me to ask her to teach me to fight...I feel myself being dragged by Rose back to where Ash, Sam, and a stranger are standing.

**"Ash will you keep an eye on him please?"**

**"But he is almost half a year older then both you and I."**

**"I don't care about that. If he causes any more problems then let Sami know." **,Shit! I should have known she would pull that.

**"Now that has been taken care of do you have any more questions." **,with that Rose turns back to the stranger

**"Since we are both heading the same way, why don't we travel together."**

**"Excuse me but who are you and what are you." **I ask. I know I should probably keep quiet but I think I have the right to know who we might be traveling with.

As he turns towards me I can see that his garments are similar to Rose's but where Rose had two swords, an axe, and a bow & quiver full of arrows, the stranger had only one sword and one axe.

**" Ted meet Thorin Oakensheild, Thorin this is my cousin Ted." **, Rose said to both me and Thorin.

(Thorin's Pov)

**"Sami. Ash. Why don't you go buy four ponies and some supplies but not too many we should be able to get some more at the hobbit's home tomarrow and take Ted with you. First lets see how much rooms are." **

Even before I asked to see the map that they were looking at I could tell that this Rose was in charge and that the one they called Sami was 2nd in command. She called for butterbur asking how much rooms where. She gave him enough money for 2 rooms and asked for one that locks from the outside so that her cousin couldn't cause the Inn any more trouble. Than she gave some more money to Sam.

**"I will go with them. I know where some good ponies and a couple good horses are."**

**"Thank you Thorin. When you get back I have some matters that I would like to discuss with you." **With that she got up to go find their rooms.

******~What do you think? How am I doing? Review and let me know what you think~**


	6. the girls thoughts

**I only own my Ocs and the chaos they might end up causing Please Review or Pm me with ideas, I am always open to ideas. Any and all mistakes I take full credit for since I am terrible at spelling and at time grammer as well. Thank you to my reveiwers, and the people who fallowed and or favorited my story. Now on with the story! ~**

Chapter 5

(Ashley's Pov)

I understand why Rose wanted us to take Ted with us but I don't understand how she seems to be under the impression that I will be able to keep him under control. I am glad to have some one who knows where they are going helping us get supplies. I guess I feel at ease instead of cautious is because I have heard Rose and Sami's conversations about him...now just I wish I had paid attention to WHAT they had said.

(Sami's Pov)

Thanks to Thorin the trip to get supplies went quick and efficiently. On occasion he would ask where we were from, why we where going to Hobbiton, Which Hobbit we were going to see, how long we had been on the road, etc. Lucky for me I never got the time to answer. We had been in Bree for a couple hours now and it was getting late. We started heading back to the Inn. I sent Ash ahead to go find Rose and our rooms. Rose came back and looked at the two ponies and two horses, she knows more about equine then I do so I hope I got a good buy.

**"How much did you pay?"**

**"30 gold for the ponies and another 50 for the horses."**

**"I would say that you have over paid for the ponies my friend."**

**"Oh well."**

I give her the remaining money and Ash shows me the room the girl are staying in and then the room that Ted will be staying in. Ted walks into his room and I lock it with the key from the outside. Ashley told me how Rose's cousin had been going after her (Ash) again and I wasn't going to have and apparently neither was Rose.

(Rose's Pov)

I stabled the equine that Sam had bought and went inside. I needed to talk with Thorin. He had questions and while I wasn't the only one in my group that had the answers to said questions, I was the only one who might be able to get him to leave certain things alone...for now at lest.

**"I hear you have been asking Sami some questions but never got any answers."**

**"You heard right. I saw you fallowing us while I was helping your friends get what they needed. Though I doubt that they noticed."**

**"Well done King under the Mountain. Yes I know who you are, so does Sam. We could both tell when we saw you and when you introduced yourself Ashley guessed. Oh we now all about your quest to reclaim Erebor from the fire-drake. To answer your earlier questions, We have not been on the road every long and are going to Hobbiton to see Bilbo Baggins just like you are. It was chance that we both came looking here for a map at the same time. Will you allow us to join your company and quest to reclaim your home, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain."**

**"We shall see. Also you still have not answered one of my questions. Where are you from?"**

**"Myself, Samantha and Ashley all come from the same place while my cousin hails from a place south of where we girls live."**

**"Don't tell me riddles. Speak the plain truth. I am no dragon to try to protect your home from."**

**"I know that but I also know that it might not be wise to tell you were we come from until after asking Gandalf, who I know for a fact will be at Mr. Baggins home tomarrow evening. Now I think I shall retire to my room. I shall see you in the morning. I believe we should be on our way by noon."** With that I left the stables and headed inside and upstairs. Both to go to sleep and to make sure neither of the girls had claimed the bed I had used earlier.

******~How am I doing? Review and let me know what you think of my story. Remember a Happy author means longer chapters sooner.~**


End file.
